The Wayward Airman
by Kochek
Summary: The tale of a wayward airman brings the NCIS team to the shores of Maine, to investigate a crime on the rapidly closing, Brunswick Naval Air Station.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

**Story: The Wayward Airman**

_Chapter 1: Explosions For Breakfast_

An explosion rocked the base, momentarily dazing Tony. He looked around until he saw the pillar of smoke, billowing from behind the aircraft hangar. He shuddered. Tony had just come from there, just a scant 3 minutes ago. His eyes cast about and he found his partner Ziva, dusting herself off.

"You ok?" asked Tony, in a concerned voice. Ziva glared at him.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you didn't stick your mouth into things it didn't belong in," Ziva scolded.

"Nose," the senior field agent replied. Ziva gave him an inquisitive look. "It's 'stick your nose into things', not mouth," Tony elaborated.

"Whatever," Ziva stated. Both agents again looked towards the smoke. Fire engines were beginning to arrive, and the MPs were all over, securing a perimeter around the site of the explosion. Suddenly, a cell phone started ringing. Both agents frantically searched their pockets, and Tony came out gleaming with his phone, which was the one obviously producing the shrill sound.

"DiNozzo," he answered. He could hear loud music blaring through the speaker. It was the type of music Abby listened to, but it wasn't Abby's voice that greeted his ears.

"TONY! What the hell do you think you are doing?" came the obviously distraught Team Leader's voice. Tony grimaced. He covered the speaker and mouthed something to Ziva, along the lines of _The boss is pissed!_

"Uh, just trying to find clues at Brunswick, boss." Ziva smirked as the speaker came alive with a tumultuous amount of noise, sounding a lot like frustration from the mouth of a certain, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I told you to call and see about those equipment discrepancies, not show up!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss, can you not yell so loudly? I got a real bad headache, and just because I am hundreds of miles away, doesn't mean you have to speak like I am. Besides, we almost got killed up here. Someone wanted to get rid of the evidence for sure." Tony began brushing to dirt off his NCIS jacket while starting to pace, cell phone glued to his ear.

"What do you mean almost killed? And I'm not yelling!" Gibbs answered. Tony explained what had happened. He and Ziva had been checking out the outside of an aircraft hangar, when all of a sudden, Ziva heard what sounded like ticking. Upon further and much to close examination, they discovered much too much C4 attached to a rapidly reducing timer. Needless to say, they had run for their lives. There was a notable pause before Gibbs spoke. "Find out who did it and what this dirtbag is trying to hide. Then, get your ass on a flight back here. I might just save your job. Can you handle that?"

"Why, of course, Boss," Tony replied. "But Boss, can I go down to the college a few miles down the road and…" The phone disconnected before Tony could finish what he was saying. Ziva crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What were you going to ask?" questioned the Israeli Mossad operative. Tony glanced at her, and shook his head, telling her without speaking that he had been trying to find an excuse to check out the local hometown hotties. She sighed. _When would men ever learn?_

------------------------------------------------------ Abby's Lab ----------------------------------------------------------

The raven-haired, tattooed Goth stared at Gibbs. "Are Tony and Ziva alright?" Abby pestered Gibbs. Gibbs looked back at her.

"Of course they are alright, Abby," he replied. "Besides, Tony is too much of a pain in the ass to be killed." At that, Gibbs made way for the elevator, carrying his ever-full cup of coffee. Abby turned back to her mass-spec, watching it work.

_I hope that everything turns out ok_, she thought to herself. She needed someone to talk to, badly, and Gibbs certainly didn't seem in a talking mood. She picked up the phone, and dialed McGee's extension. He picked up quickly.

"NCIS, this is Agent McGee." Abby had to smile.

"McGee, you will never grow out of being a dork," the forensic scientist stated. She giggled as she heard McGee on the other end stammer some reply that he was a computer wiz, not a dork. Abby didn't pursue the issue, but instead, pressed Timothy. "McGee, what ARE Tony and Ziva doing?"

Tim thought for a moment. He pondered whether he should tell Abby about the investigation they were doing…

**(So now dear reader, I will put the issue to you. Do YOU think that he should tell her about the investigation that Tony and Ziva are doing?)**


End file.
